


I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am (I'm Sober Enough to Know I Still Want You)

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Episode: s19e08 Intent, F/M, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: One moment could've changed everything.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am (I'm Sober Enough to Know I Still Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie. So, this one that we have here is a bit on the shorter side of things. I tried to stretch it out but ultimately, this is what we've got. And I'm not too mad at it. It's short and sweet. I really hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

Sonny steps forward, placing one hand on the door to the motel room to help hold himself up as he leans in slightly. He’s not too far forward, but he’s close enough to her that even in her current state, Amanda can feel the intense desire he gives off when they’re together like this. And she knows he feels hers too.

“Ya know we could’ve taken all those guys, you know?”

“Oh, I know we could,” Amanda agrees, glancing away from him to try and get her head on straight. This situation is too much.

“You know what,” he says as he hands over the jacket he’d been holding for her on their walk back, “you’re a hell of a partner.” 

She smiles and pokes a finger against his shoulder, just below the collar of his jacket. “You too.”

He returns the smile with one of his own and it makes her legs go weak. The small breathy laugh that escapes his lips has her brain misfiring. It’s situations like this that make her wonder why nothing has happened yet. They both feel something, she knows they do, but if that’s the case then what’s stopping them? All of this goes through her head in the split second it takes her to make a decision. 

With her hand still at his shoulder, Amanda reaches up and grabs at his collar to pull him down towards her, letting her belongings fall to the ground. She crashes their lips together and they stumble back against the doorway when Sonny loses his balance and drops his hands to her waist to keep himself from falling over on top of her. 

He laughs against her lips at the determined and frenzied way she pulls at his jacket trying to get him closer. “Amanda...wait...we should stop…” he breathes out in between their kisses, only being able to take a full breath when she pulls back.

Her hands grip the leather of his collar and use the leverage to pull him flush against her. “What’s wrong?” She cocks her head to the side when he groans and pulls away yet again. “I thought you wanted this. Don’t you want this?”

“Of course I want this. Of course, I do but maybe right now isn’t the best time for any of this.”

“Any of what? What are you talking about?”

Dragging one hand down his face, Sonny takes another step back, giving both of them air to breathe and allowing him the space to think all of this through properly. This isn’t at all how he thought tonight would go and he’s honestly not entirely sure what to do. When he sees her standing there, looking the way she does, it makes him question everything. 

He takes a deep breath and steps back towards her, his voice even and hopeful when he speaks, “Look, I want to be with you, okay? That hasn’t changed. Not one bit. But I need more, Amanda. Not just messing around while neither of us is sober enough to realize what’s really happening. If we do this, if this is something that you want, then I need to know now.”

“Dominick,” Amanda whispers as she moves forward slowly until she’s directly in front of him with one hand on his chest and the other reaching up to cup his jaw. “I know what I want and I know exactly what is happening right now. I want you. Only you. I promise.”

She smiles up at him when he leans into her touch until finally, he’s surging forward and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Snaking his arms around her waist, he draws her in close and she lets herself melt into the feeling of his lips on hers and his arms around her to keep her close. They kiss with force and passion, both of them letting themselves finally have what they’ve wanted for so long now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought! I love reading your comments!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
